Natasha The Hedgehog 2
by Life's Smart Reject
Summary: My story continues!
1. Chapter 1

(The Next Day)

Shadow comes to the hospital to see Natasha.

"Good Morning Natasha!" Shadow said, "I brought uo some-"

Shadow gasped.

Natasha wasn't in her bed and Vanilla was on the ground unconscience.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Shadow said.

Vanilla started to wake up.

"S-Sadow." Vanilla said.

"Don't worry, a doctor is coming." Shadow said. "Do you know what happened to Natasha?"

"S-Shadow, I am Natasha." Vanilla said.

"W-What? How?" Shadow said.

"I s-swapp-pped bodies with Vanilla before Nega could take me." Natasha said. "I couldn't let him get me."

Shadow hugged Natasha and rubbed her head.

"There there, it's ok." Shadow said. "Your safe, and that's all that matters."

Vector, Cream Amy Sally, and Sonic ran into the room.

"Mom, are you ok?" Cream said.

"Oh, I'm not your mom." Natasha said. "I'm Natasha."

Cream gasped.

"So youir my BFF AND my mom?!" Cream said. "OMG that's so cool."

"OMG I know right?" Natasha said.

"She seems to be in a good condition." Vector said. He's a doctor.

"But if she says in Vanilla's body for too long, they will both die!" Tails said. "We have to find Nega and get Natasha her body back!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanilla woke up in a cage.

"Where am I?" Vanilla said. "What's going on?"

Nega came out from the shadows laughing.

"Welcome to my dungeon, Natasha." Nega said. He didn't now that Vanilla and Natasha switched bodies.

"You will now be my slave forever!" Nega said.

Vanilla began to cry.

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon was open. Vanilla, Shadow, and Sonic stood in the door.

"WHAT!?" Nega said. "How did you-"

Natasha punched Nega in the face and he started crying.

"Please don't hurt me1" Nega said.

Natasha looked angry. It scared Shadow.

"Then. Never. Come. Back." Natasha said.

She used Chaos Worm Whole to send Nega to another planet.

"Calm down, Natasha." Shadow said. "Or you will be no better than him."

"You're right." Natasha said.

"Thank you for saving me." Vanilla said.

"No problem." Natasha said.

Then Natasha fainted. Shadow caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh no, we're too late." Shadow said.

"Wait, Vanilla can do the tranferation!" Sonic said. "She has Natasha's body, so she has Natasha's powers!"

"Great idea." Shadow said. "Vanilla, can you do it?"

"I'll try." Vanilla said.

She placed her hand on Natasha's body and it started to glow black. Then Vanilla fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natasha?" Shadow said. "Can you hear me?"

Natasha opened her eyes.

"Yes Shadow." Natasha said.

Shadow kissed her. He was scared.

"I was scared." Shadow said. "I thought you died."

"Me too." Natasha said. "But I couldn't leave you and Amy."

(A few hours later)

Natasha, Shadow, and Sonic walked to Amy's house. Amy came running to them.

"You guys are back!" Amy said.

"Yup!" Natasha said. "And I'm SOOO tired."

"I know what will make you feel better." Amy said. "A party!"

"OMG I LOVE parties!" Natasha said.

"Great." Amy said. "I'll go invite everyone."

(A few hours later)

Amy's house was full of people.

Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Wave, Tails, Jet, Sally, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, and Silver were all there.

Sonic jumped on a table.

"Alright everyone let's play a game." Sonic said.

"Great idea." Silver said.

"What are we going to play?" Jet said.

"How about Seven minutes in heaven?" Rouge said.

"Great idea." Tails said.

"All of the boys' names are in this hat." Amy said. "Girls, pick a name."

All the girls grabbed a name from the hat.

"I'll go first!" Amy said. "I get-"


	4. Chapter 4

"EPSIO?!" Amy said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"Now you guys go have fun!" Rouge said.

Rouge pushed Amy an Espio into a closet and locked the door.

"I wonder who's got me." Jet said.

"This is so exciting!" Cream said.

"I'm going to get a snak." Charmy said.

Rouge unlocked the door for Amy and Espio.

"Come on out love birds." Rouge said.

Amy and Epsio came out the room.

"I'm gonna go next." Natasha said. "I got Shadow!"

Shadow looked shocked.

"Go on now, you too." Rouge said.

She lead Shadow and Natasha into a closet and locked the door.

Natasha and Shadow started kissing. They kissed for 7 minutes.

Rouge unlocked the door to let Shadow and Natasha out.

"Cut it out you two." Rouge said.

Shadow bluched. Natasha blushed.

"I'll go next." Sally said. "I got Sonic!"

"WHAT?!." Sonic said.

"LIAR!" Amy said.

"Here's my paper to prove it." Sally said.

The paper said 'Sonic' on it. Sally laughed.

"Nooooooooooooooo." Sonic said.

Sally drug Sonic into a closet and locked the door. Amy started crying.

"Don't worry, Amy." Natasha said. "I'll get Sonic back."


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha went to the room Sally was in. The door was locked.

"Dang it." Natasha said. "CHAOS KEY!"

Natasha opened the door.

Sally was escaping through the window..

"Let go of Sonic!" Natasha said.

"NEVER." Sally said.

She jumped out the window with Sonic. Natasha jumped out the window.

"Come back." Natasha said.

"No." Sally said.

Sally was too far ahaead.

"CHAOS RACE CAR." Natasha said.

She drove the car. She took Sonic from Sally and ran her over.

"Serves you right!" Sonic said. "Great job, Natasha."

"Thanks." Natasha said.

(A while later)

"Hey, Natasha." Sonic said. "I have a confession."

"Wat is it?" Natasha said.

"Well, Natasha, I-" Sonic said.

Suddenly Sally was grabbing on to the back of the car.

"OMG!" Natasha said.

"YOU'RE MINE, SONIC!" Sally said.

"HELP ME NATASHA." Sonic said.

"CHAOS SWORD!" Natasha said.

Natasha swung her sword. Sally parried with her sword.

"Oh no." Natasha said. She lost her sword.

"You're dead now, Natasha." Sally said.

Sally cut Natasha's arm. She was bleeding badly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sally said.

Natasha cried.

"Be mine, Sonic." Sally said. "And I won't kill Natasha."

Then they all fell of a cliff.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha woke up. Her head hurt.

"Where am I?" Natasha said.

She was in a forest. She was never here before.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Natasha said.

Sonic got up from the grass.

"I'm here!" Sonic said.

"Oh, good." Natasha said. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Sonic said. "I've never been here before."

They started walking. They were hungry.

"Where can we find food?" Natasha said."

"In the trees." Sonic said.

Sonic walked up to a tree. It had apples in it.

"Woah!" Natasha said.

She got an apple and ate it. Sonic got an apple and ate it.

"Natasha, I need to tell you something." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Natasha said.

"I'm not Sonic." Sonic said.

"Then who are you?" Natasha said.

Sonic hit Natasha. She fell unconscious.


End file.
